


A Spider’s Imperfection

by Spideypooler_Squeek



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Deadpool Thought Boxes, F/M, Hurt Peter, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Wade Wilson, Peter Parker is an Avenger, Peter Parker is over protected, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideypooler_Squeek/pseuds/Spideypooler_Squeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool has always carried a torch for Spider-man. Only recently has the spider themed hero really begun to take notice. Allowing Deadpool to team up with him on several occasions, and spending a few nights eating fast food on roof tops has only deepened these unspoken feelings. Well, mostly unspoken. It’s no secret that Deadpool has made many advances at Spider-man, but of course they are brushed off as pure jest. One night after a long day of work Spider-man takes Deadpool by surprise when a well kept secret is revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Revealing a Secret

Spider-man was everything Deadpool expected him to be and more. The merc spent days at a time just admiring the way he moved in the heat of battle. Performing extremely complicated movements at a speed which no man could or should be able to pull off, without serious injury. Not only was he fast and flexible, but he was strong and slender. To top it all off he believed that Deadpool could some day become a Hero and over come the obstacles of his past. This man was a fast talking, thrill seeking example of what the mercenary could one day be. The mouthy man had quite a long way to go though. Even the ever forgiving and patient Spider-man had limits on how much Deadpool he could tolerate before leaving the merc mid-sentence to swing away via web. Spider-man was a true hero in every sense of the word. There was one flaw that had become increasingly apparent.Spider-man was not invulnerable. The hero had been injured on multiple occasions and still managed to hastily depart.This time was different. 

Imagine Deadpool’s confusion slowly turn to shock and horror when the web-slinger collapsed after what seemed like the successful apprehension of normal non-super powered muggers. Quickly he took a knee beside the hunched over vigilante and gently nudged him in disbelief. Of all the horrible things for his fractured mind to create, he truly hoped this was one of them. Upon his unwelcome prodding, his had was quickly swatted away. There was no doubt now. The hero crumpled over in anguish before him was most certainly real. Dread and panic quickly replaced the confusion as he watched the once confident strong man grasp at his chest, in vain effort to ease his discomfort.

“What’s happening?! What’s wrong Spidey?”

Every muscle in Spider-man’s body was visibly tense. It was clear that he wasn’t going to be able to handle much more. 

“Spidey! Tell me what to do!” 

Spider-man’s quiet choked out groans, were now loud roars of pure agony! The sound was difficult for Deadpool’s mind to process. Nothing had ever created such a reaction like this before. Deadpool, the merc with a mouth, was at a loss for words. His usual method for dealing with stressful situations, was absolutely useless. With every single tormented cry, any thought process to form words were quickly silenced. It was as if his brain was literally stunned. Deadpool had never felt so useless. All of his skills could do nothing to help him resolve this situation. Quickly and forcefully the mercenary grabbed the spider by his head and pulled him against his broad chest and held the resisting hero tightly. The fact that Spider-man under normal circumstances would have been able to have easily evade his grasp, only caused anxiety to flood the speechless merc’s already fractured mind. Squeezing the smaller man as hard as he could, he compressed Spider-man’s head roughly into his chest to ease the pressure that had built up within his own. Spider-man’s muffled cries of pain began to subside and his weakened attempts to free himself from Deadpool’s crushing embrace had come to a complete halt. Now it was silent and the impaired merc’s mind began to clear. The adrenaline that had surged through his body finally dying down. The whole circumstance was so completely draining on him, that it took a few moments for the merc to realize that Spider-man had stilled. 

Deadpool loosened his grip and the wall-crawler lay limp in his arms. 

(What did you do?)

[Smothered him as if he were trying to drown out the sound of a broken alarm clock with a pillow.]

(Is he..?)

[Hard to tell with the mask on.]

“Just shut up! We can’t touch the mask.”

[Well then, don’t think of it like that.]

(Yeah, what if he just needs a little “mouth to mouth”)

[You could be your hero’s hero.]

“Hard to argue with that logic...”

(Then what are you waiting for?!)

[Hurry up and show u..uh- I mean save him!]

Despite the rushed rantings of his mind, his fingers hesitated at the rim of Spider-man’s mask.

“It’s not curiosity...I’m saving you”

Slowly he pulled the mask up from his neck over his chin and past his lips.

(We’ve seen this already!)

[Yeah! Rip that sucker off!]

Just as the mask passed over the spider’s nose, Deadpool released the mask.

“That’s not why we’re doing this. I’m a good guy now. Super bro code. Don’t out a fellow super bro.”

Against his own mind’s disapproval, he pulled out a knife and held it just below Spider-man’s nose. Unknowingly to himself he was holding his breath. Only when the blade fogged did he allow himself to breath again. 

“OH thank GOD! He’s still alive...” 

(If he died, could we have taken off the mask?)

[What would be the point then?]

Deadpool quickly shook his head, hoping to shut the boxes up, but only succeeded in dizzying himself.

“Spidey’s not dead! Still...that may be good and all, but the real question is...WHAT the heck just happened to him?!”

(How should we know?)

[We know about as much as you do right now.]

(What’s that flashing red light?)

[His communicator watch from S.H.I.E.L.D. most likely.]

Sheathing his knife he lifted the spider’s arm up to answer the call.

“Captain America?”

“Wilson? Why do you have Spider-man’s communicator?”

Deadpool began to speak but, instead lifted Spidey’s wrist and angled it enough for Cap to see Spider-man unconscious in his arm.

“Do you know?” Cap asked in a near hesitant manner.

Deadpool angled the communicator so he could see the Soldier again. “Know?”

The star spangled soldier reflected a serious, but brief look of concern. “Bring Spider-man to the Avenger’s tower.” 

Deadpool’s eyes widened. How the Avenger was able to recover from that display of emotion to give an order with such strength was beyond Deadpool. Only Captain America can work puppy eyes and still be a born leader. 

“You gonna tell me what’s going on?”

Captain America sighed and his worried expression did not help to ease Deadpool’s own concern. “He has a unique...condition. Wilson, Spider-man seems to have faith in you turning over a new leaf. Just get him to Banner ASAP. This is more serious than I have time to explain.” With that said the communicator’s transmission ended.

(If we take him there we may never know.)

[And if things are as serious as the super soldier says, then we may never see Spider-man ever again.]

Deadpool looked down at the hero in his arm. “What am I suppose to do then?” 

Deadpool debated with himself to make a decision for a few moments but, only when the spider themed hero stirred and let out a quiet groan, was he able to choose. Gently he lifted the small agile man and carried him to a nearby car. It didn’t take him long before he was laying the passenger seat back enough for the hero to rest comfortably. As he buckled his seat belt for him the merc couldn’t help but to take a moment to appreciate the curves and ridges of the lithe young man beneath him. He let out a sigh before looking up to the hero’s partially unmasked face.

“Hang tight Web-Head...you’re gonna be in good hands real soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, so that is my first chapter. I’m a little nervous about posting this seeing as I have never been brave enough to share any of my work in the past before. Did I say a little? I might be under playing that a bit...and that too. Anyway. I already have the next couple of chapters written up. I’m also contemplating adding art to go along with the story. Either way...I hope those of you who get to see it will enjoy it. Deadpool......... x_x’ wish me luck....
> 
> Also guys, I worked hard on this so please feel free to share it. Just make sure they know how to find me on Tumblr so they don’t miss out on future updates and art if they decide they like what I can do. THANKS so much for those of you who’ve liked what I’ve done so far. It’s really boosted my motivation to do a little more.
> 
> ~Sincerely, 
> 
> Squeek of mini-dpooly.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2 - Up for Grabs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Review:  
> While out on what seemed like a normal and easy mission with your friendly neighborhood Spider-man, Deadpool was left with a decision to either bring in the unconscious hero to the Avenger's Tower or wait for the hero to give him an explanation as to what had just transpired.
> 
> Summary:  
> Fearing the worst, Deadpool puts his curiosity aside to seek medical assistance for his much admired friend. All the while having to fight back some deep seeded fears of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Just wanted to give you guys a heads up, there are some subtle depictions of PTSD in this chapter. Nothing too too bad at least in my opinion, but I still wanted to share that with you. You've waited a long time for this, so I hope you enjoy some POV Deadpool this chapter. *He's a little stressed out*

I tried my best to focus on the road. I'm not gonna lie and say this was an easy task. Although in reality it just should have been that. My stomach was in knots and I could tell I was sweating behind my mask. I considered taking it off for the drive, but decided against it. Yellow created a scene in my head of Spidey waking up to see my ugly mug, only to have another heart attack. White was quick to add that I might actually scare him to death if this mystery disease doesn't kill him first. I tried my best to ignore them and even more so the unconscious passenger just inches away from me. It was late and New York was well lit with street lights and flashy buildings that lead to the world famous Avenger's Tower. There were police officers every where holding off traffic leading to the tower. The flashing red and blue created cascading shadows throughout the vehicle. My eyes couldn't help but to follow them occasionally as they lit up the young hero's form. Just how serious was this mysterious affliction? One glimpse of Spider-man out cold was all the Cap needed and he locks down all traffic in New York for me to get him to the tower. I tried my best not to stare as the lights traveled over his muscular and slender frame.

  
This was the longest I have been with him in absolute silence. If one of us wasn't talking the other usually was. I wanted to talk but, not a single witty bit of sarcasm came to mind. Not a single bit of sass even formed in my thoughts. All I could do was drive as fast as I could manage while occasionally starring at the still partially unmasked web-slinger. What happened? Why did it happen? What caused it? How often has Spider-man had to endure that torment? Why did Captain America know? What did he know? These questions littered my mind . Focus was near impossible. Had the streets not been clear I may have crashed already. There was a bright flash followed by a loud booming sound. I glanced in my rear view to see Thor speeding up and over the car towards the tower. I had enough time to see him land before I heard a tap on my window. Iron man was flying beside us. Falcon on the other side checking to see if Spider-man was in fact in the car. Falcon gave a signal and then flew up ahead to the tower. "Looks like your fellow Avengers don't trust me with you Spidey..." I paused in an attempt to clear my bubbling anger. Sighing heavily I muttered, "Haters."

  
I've been doing my best to stay on the straight and narrow. Yes I've slipped a little along the way. It isn't easy to get a broken brain that has been long since trained only to violently and mercilessly destroy potential threats on impulse to shift over to capturing the skum safely. Sometimes I can't help reacting on instinct. Sometimes I just can't wrap my head around the thought of allowing trash like rapist, murderers and evil scientists to continue to live. If you ask me, some people don't even deserve to live. For years I've been doing the world a favor in eliminating dirt-bags like that so no one will ever have to suffer their brand of torture again. Yet the other "Heroes" don't seem to buy my testimony. Well except for Spidey here. See, Web-Head over here for some reason has taken it upon himself to teach me how to be a "good hero". I gave him a hard time for a long while. Others before him have made that claim and it never ended well. I finally decided to cut the kid some slack when I over heard him defend me to Tin man. Stark for some dumb reason hovers over Webs, as if he has some kind of claim on the kid. Even now, he is flying just over head.

  
Hard to believe the media is still portraying Spider-man as a menace. Come to think of it, Captain America didn't witness what I did. Spidey could have just fainted for all he knew. Spidey gets hurt and the entire city goes on lock-down. I just don't get it. Spider-man is everything people look up to as a hero and yet they call him a menace and idolize drunken dummies like Iron man and Wolverine.

  
As I neared the tower, Nick Fury and all his goons surrounded the car. One of the agents attempted to open Spidey's door. I mustered up as much sincerity-like kindness before asking him to step the %#@& off. My gun gently tapping the glass. I choose to believe it was my explosive personality that had over whelmed the agent into backing away. Keeping my gun trained on the window, I acknowledged the tapping on my window by revealing that I was holding a second gun in my left hand. It was Fury himself who had approached my window. He signaled for his men to back away from the vehicle, but kept his focus on me the whole time. As the men backed away I looked to see Fury glaring at me and I smiled giddily rolling my window down by leaning on the button.

  
"Put the guns down Wilson."

  
"How about you get your people away from my wheels and I keep my babies where I see fit?" I grinned content with the look of irritance on Nick's face.

  
"We are going to get Spider-man the help he needs. Let my agents get him out of the car. Don't you see your just wasting critical time?"

  
"Listen Patchy, the Cap'n told me to bring him to the tower. Not to hand him over to the guys who allowed that freak Doc Ock to clone and torture Spider-man." Nick quickly interrupted my brilliant debate.

  
"Look at him." He urged, and my smug demeanor shifted.

  
"What?"

  
"Look. At. Him." The spy repeated emphasizing.

  
I turned to see Spider-man. He was sweating and his breaths were shaky.

  
"Let us help him. We don't have time to deal with your fantasies and over active imagination. You are just wasting time."

  
My heart sank seeing Spidey in such a weak state. I sighed but, kept my gaze on my friend. Gritting my teeth as images flashed through my mind. Flash backs of Weapon X began to flood my mind.

  
"This is exactly why I won't." I said almost growling. "You aren't the first group to offer "help"." My voice was no longer it's normal playful tone. I was done joking around. I slowly turned my head to face the tower. "I'm taking Webs to the Cap and if you got a problem with that...you can take it up with the Avengers." I turned my head slightly to look at the one eyed jerk. "Face it Nicky, you and I both know you've only got two options. Good ol' Justice incarnate or..." I smirked. "Well then there's me..."

  
I looked back towards the tower seeing that I made my point. "Now... get out of my way." I was fully prepared to mow down the agents that were blocking my access to the tower.  
The director of Shield glared at me, but reluctantly ordered his agents to clear a path. I would have said something more to gloat but, I had a more urgent matter to attend to. I wasted no time getting out of the car and unbuckling Spidey from his belt.

  
He's burning up, no wonder he's sweating so much. I gently hoisted him up over my left shoulder and started walking towards the steps leading to the entrance of the tower. I could tell Nick was staring at me so without looking I tossed the keys to the 'borrowed' car over my shoulder towards him. The one eyed spy of course caught them with ease as I began walking past his agents that had secured the perimeter.

  
"Return that for me, would ya? Thannnnks" Fury didn't respond. Didn't matter. The second I entered the building, lock down sequences were engaged. I looked around the lobby to see the whole crew of Avengers gathered around waiting for me.

  
"Really? The whole team? What? Thanks for clearing a path. Sooo helpful." I rolled my eyes. I felt uneasy to begin with and now being locked in a room with a team of super dummies wasn't helping to ease that feeling at all. The opposite actually. As I ranted at the group I was already looking for possible escape plans and methods since I walked through the door. That is until Captain America decided to step forward. Yeah that pretty much stopped me in my tracks.

  
"We cannot oppose SHEILD without starting trouble within the city. Besides..." As he paused he grinned. "I knew you could handle that all on your own."

  
I was stunned by his admission of trust in my abilities. I couldn't help but smile dumb-foundedly. Yellow was giggling and shrieking like a fan-girl and White kept urging me to, [say something cool! Don't just stand there!]. Yellow just continued with (Ask him if you can throw his shield! OH OH! Ask him if he can throw you like his shield!! Ask him if we can be his SHIELD!!!)

  
Cap didn't wait for a response as he reached over to Spider-man to check his pulse. "It was worse this time. Logan get Spider-man to the medical bay. Bruce you know what to do." Captain America grabbed my hand and shook it firmly. "I can't even begin to express my gratitude Wilson." I would have really enjoyed this if it weren't for Wolvey trying to dislodge Spidey from my shoulder. I pulled my hand out of the Cap's hand and flicked Logan on the nose and then backed up as the shock of my action made him stop pulling at Spider-man.

  
As Wolverine growled and glared at me, I just looked at Cap and said " Yes, you can begin expressing said gratitude." My voice was horse. I glared at the furry midget. "I want to see whats going to happen to him. I'm not just going to let you walk away with him unconscious." I looked around at each member in the room. They all looked as if they wanted to fight but, were holding back. Was it for Spidey? Are they that worried? "Besides...you all seem to know what happened to him. I feel left out." I tried to end that with a mild kidish tone but, it only seemed to make the room more tense.

  
Logan snarled, "None of your business Bub. If the kid didn't see fit to tell ya, then ya don't need to know."

  
Bruce stepped a little closer to me and in an instant I had a gun drawn. They didn't want to fight I could see that, and maybe that would be enough to show them to give me my personal space. Bruce raised his hands defensively, and stepped back a step. " Your wasting time. Just let Wade help. Spider-man has been out for far too long!" He said with a shaky panicked voice.

  
Then all hell seemed to break loose between the disagreeing Avengers. They bickered amongst themselves for a while, so I adjusted Spidey from my shoulder down into my arms after holstering my gun.What had been going on that SHIELD and the Avengers knew about? Why did everyone become so interested in a man who otherwise took little notice? Was it visible behind the mask? Before I had even realized it, I was trying to sneak out of the room. A vice like grip grabbed a hold of my shoulder creating some disturbing crackling sounds.

  
"Wilson! Where the hell do you think you're going?!"

  
I glanced back at to see Rust bucket, and then looked down at his armored glove crushing what use to be my shoulder.

  
"Going? I was going to drain the lizard. Why? Do ya wanna cross streams? I gotta say, I'm not nearly drunk enough." Suddenly he jerked me back roughly and I nearly dropped Spidey.

  
"This isn't a joke! Pe--Spider-man needs medical attention NOW!"

  
"If it's so urgent then what's the hold up?" I asked calmly adjusting my hold on the youthful hero.

  
"He's poisoned." My eyes widened and I turned to see Hawkeye advancing towards me.

  
"CLINT!" Iron man yelled in frustration.

  
The blonde didn't flinch as he came up to me. "Poisoned? By what?!" I asked as I looked down at Spidey. He was barely hanging on now, they were right. He was running out of time.

  
Clint reached out slowly taking Spider-man from my arms. I didn't resist this time. How could I? As he turned and walked away he peered back at me, "A spider."

  
Iron man held onto my shoulder to prevent me from following as Hawkeye and Bruce carried Spidey into the medical bay. Cap nodded and made his way to the entrance. Iron man ordered Jarvis to unlock the building. Fury was waiting outside to speak with the Captain. Thor and Wolverine followed him as support.

And I just stood there...staring down the hallway that they had carried my friend down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys there you have it, chapter two is finally posted. I am very sorry it took me so long to post the second chapter. I have had it written down for a while, but it needed editing and what not. I also had to type it up, and (not trying to make any excuses, but...) I suffer from PTSD and Depression and it's been hitting me pretty hard for the past few weeks. I am just barely starting to feel the regularity of being okay, so I took this time to make sure you guys got chapter two. I know it's not so thrilling yet, but I have chapter 3 written out. And YES you get some hint hint insight as to what is really going down with Spidey. I'm also working on art for the stories, but I don't want to make you guys wait too long for chapters so it's really tough picking when to use what time for what. Anyway, THANK YOU ALL for the support and comments. They meant the WORLD to me when I was at my lowest. I literally had to show off each of your comments to everyone! They made me so happy. I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story.


	3. Chapter 3 - I'm Screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Review:  
> While attempting to get medical attention for Spider-man, SHIELD special agents blocked his path. Untrusting of Nick Fury's offer to assist Spider-man, he negotiated his safe passage into Avengers Tower. With traffic being blocked, SHIELD, and Avengers all around, Deadpool was beginning to feel dangerously cornered. Just before Deadpool could act on his instincts Hawkeye offered devastating enlightenment on Spider-man's current state.
> 
> Chapter Summary:  
> Spider-man has been in the medical bay for quite a while now. Leaving Deadpool to wait idly by for word on his condition. Deadpool had been content with allowing Avenger's Clint Barton and Bruce Banner to attend to the fallen hero, that is... until something happened that shook the merc to his very core. "[(Boredom! NOOOOOOoooooo!!!!!)]"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for being so patient. I'm terrible with math and I guess timing is a part of that. So when I said last night or early this morning....I meant tomorrow evening. Either way I hope you enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> ~ Sincerly,  
> Squeek

(I'm bored, this is boring!) 

[You've been saying that for the past hour.]

"Give it a rest fellas..."

(Then let's do something!)

[Like what?] Deadpool lean back into the couch closing his eyes.

(Anything! Something! Not nothing!)

"Get used to it."

[With the city at a standstill and SHIELD just outside there isn't much else we can do.]

(Since when are we afraid of the Cyclops of SHIELD? Oh! I know, let's go poke out his other eye!)

[We aren't worried about ourselves.]

(Huh?)

"Shut up, you're giving me a headache."

(If we aren't worried about us then let's go out there with Cap and his lackeys.)

[What about Spider-Man?]

(What about him?) 

[Well--] 

"Enough!" Wade growled and stood up "I'm going to get to the bottom of this mess!" Making his way to the doors Hawkeye carried the webslinger through, Wade huffed readying himself to fight his way to the hero. As he opened the door, he was met with ...no resistance?

(Thought for sure we'd at least be blasted by a Repulsor Ray.) Deadpool steadily made his way through the halls. At first only the sound of his footsteps, was all he could hear. It wasn't too long before quiet echos began to fill the passageway. 

[I don't like this. Something's not right.] As the merc advanced the echos only grew louder, only now he could swear he heard people talking. 

"Shh. I think we're getting close." A piercing scream caused the merc to stop in his tracks. "Spidey?!" Another horrific scream rang loudly through the hallway. Deadpool grit his teeth as he started running through the hall. The voices he could barely hear before started to grow louder. The screaming continued, so it was difficult to make out what they were saying. What little he caught sounded so technical. He had been so focused on finding the source of the screams, he hadn't noticed that the walls and surroundings had altered. 

The once brightly lit high tech facility, was now dimly lit with flickering lighting. Deadpool no longer felt as though he was running. Loud metal clanking on sterilized tile replaced the heavy sound of his boots. Now he felt as though his movement was restricted. As if his head, arms and legs restrained his heart pounded harshly within his chest. Another tormented scream even more anguish filled then the last ripped through the building.

"He's a failure, the damage to his mind is irreversible. Terminate the experiment. This subject will be of no use to anyone." 

The ground opened up beneath him and he suddenly felt the sensation of falling the screaming louder than ever before and angry vivid reds and yellows whipped heat into his face. The smell of burning flesh permeated the air Deadpool was being burned alive painfully and without compassion. Then darkness, as he finally felt the sweet release of death floating aimlessly in the dark lonely peace. No pain, no worry, no fear, just rest. Simple relief. Closing his eyes as he drifted into the abyss.

Then a piercing white light in the distance caught his attention. It started off far, but quickly drew nearer. Wade couldn't help but, smile and close his eyes as the lights inviting warmth and allure began to cover him. In the abyss he couldn't feel anything. Nothing that is, but the light. Without warning the warmth was leaving his body once again. 

He opened his eyes to see an unfocused image within the light. The light which was now leaving him. Desperately he strained his eyes too focus as he reached out to rejoin the light once again. The light which always seems so close, and yet somehow always out of reach. Wade wanted so desperately to go into the light. He knew deep within his existence that the light would be all he ever needed and wanted. 

He was close now, so close that the obscure image inside the light was actually beginning to take form. A person? He could almost see...

Just as he got close enough he felt a sharp pain causing him to grit his teeth hissing and shutting his eyes tightly. A flash of images rang through his head rapidly and a firm grip on his shoulder pulled him back, denying him all he would have loved!

Wade swallowed hard as he watched the light become more and more distant, until it seemed that the abyss had swallowed it. 

"Wade Wilson?"

The sudden utterance of another voice had him looking for who had just called his name. It was useless. The only remnants of light had already been swallowed by the abyss. 

"Who are you?" Asked the merc as he realized the futility of his search. 

"You don't recognize me? " Asked the voice softly as it echoed around him in whispers. 

"Should I?" Wade asked, but it was soon clear there would be no reply. "Hello?" He tried again, and waited. Nothing. Nothing but the vast emptiness. He could feel it now. Just how alone he was again. He sighed, closing his eyes. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What happened to him?" 

Tony asked as he walked into the medical bay armor free, in his normal casual wear. The arc reactor gave a dull glow through the dark material of his long sleeved shirt. 

"Isn't it obvious?" He replied as he scrolled through a few more pages before pulling up a specific chart. 

Bruce took a sip of his tea before turning to face Tony. 

Tony sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"It has to be something else. The serum we developed--" Tony stopped short of finishing. The sudden look of dread clear on his face as he took in the information on display.

Bruce looked back to his work. The light from the advanced technology reflecting onto his glasses, effectively hiding his own emotions. No matter what, he knew he needed to keep a cool head about anything that was to transpire. 

"We both knew the serum had risk Tony. We also knew it wasn't a cure... Peter knew that as well." Bruce said calmly before taking another sip of his tea.

Tony glared at the test results that Bruce was reading over, gritting his teeth. Then he turned to see the curtained off section of the room. He let out a shuddered sigh before speaking again. 

"How's his current condition?"

Bruce didn't turn from his work, and his tone stayed the same. "Stable. He's just resting now. Shouldn't be long."

"Have JARVIS alert me as soon as he's awake." Tony said determination clear in his voice. He made his way towards the door, and stopped in the door way. "We're not done here yet, Bruce. Not by a long shot..." 

As he walked away, Bruce let out a quiet sigh and rested his now half empty mug onto his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wraps it up for chapter 3. I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a bit short, but again. It had just been put off for far too long. I also decided to change the concept of the end so I could get this out to you guys on a more solid level. This also means we are at the end of the already written chapters that only needed editing. Don't worry it just means your going to see some mistakes...okay...MOAR mistakes slip passed my ever distracted eye. But I hope you'll enjoy the story regardless. Once the story is complete I might go back and correct my errors, unless you guys feel it urgently need be done. I'm more than happy to oblige.


	4. Chapter 4 - Why Hawkeye?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Review:  
> In an effort to calm his restless mind, Deadpool took it upon himself to visit Spider-man. As he made his way down the hall, he could not help but to feel nervous for his friend. The further down the hall he traveled. The less his goal became about finding his friend and the more he began to really relive traumatic events of his past. Finally succumbing to stress induced anxiety, we lose our merc to a PTSD triggered event.  
> Not to mention that we find out that Tony and Bruce are having opposing feelings about our wall crawler's chances. 
> 
> Summary:  
> Ex S.H.I.E.L.D. spy Hawkeye, aka Clint Barton, again makes his presence known. Sure, he is an Avenger, and yes he has history with both Spider-man and Deadpool. However, his reasons for being so open to Deadpool about Spider-man's condition prior, have still yet to be seen. Just what is the archer's involvement in all of this? Good thing the human lie detector is close by...although, will it help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,  
> Hope you are ready for a 4th chapter. Nothing too exciting but, I really did enjoy writing it. Sorry about the weak summary, I just didn't want to spoil anything. 
> 
> (She means all this chapter is about--)
> 
> HEY!! Come on, don't weaken the chapter's value.
> 
> [We introduce another character and basically do character development.]
> 
> Wow... -_-'
> 
> "It needs more Deadpool...all I'm sayin."
> 
> >_> It's a Spideypool...there will be plenty of you. In the mean time, let the readers enjoy the setup.
> 
> "Tsk...Fiiiinnne."

"Ugh...wha?" Wade groaned as he brought a hand up to his masked face. He felt so groggy and drained, not to mention the headache pounding away to the sound of static. Wait...static?

Opening his eyes to see a room dimly lit by a television on a channel with poor reception. It was a little on the messy side, from what he could see. Upon sitting up he noticed he was laying on a couch. How'd he get here?

A sudden loud barking sound had him drawing his pistol, aiming it at said alarming direction.

A golden haired dog sat unthreatened on the floor by the door. Wade raised an eyebrow, lowering his gun.

"Must have been some dream." Hawkeye said from behind him.

As Wade turned to look at him, he scoffed. "Oh you have no idea! Cap was there and Iron man was the tin man and-you ....you were there too!"

Clint smirked, "Cowardly Lion? You could do better."

"Cowardly wha? Noooooooo don't be ridiculous, you were the good witch that gave me my ruby boots to get back home! By the way you should really shave first if you are going to show so much skin. Other than that, you have nice 'ass'ets." Wade grinned as he looked Clint up and down.

Clint glared but, chose not to respond to the comment knowing it would only egg on the loudmouth. Instead he took out an arrow and started cleaning beneath his fingernails. Not that Wade couldn't see that he had gotten to him, if going by the shade of pink he turned. Deciding to change the subject before the merc could annoy him further, he cleared his throat before speaking.

"What exactly do you want with the kid?"

The question was more than enough to knock the smug grin that had firmly made itself at home, from Wade's face. Lucky hopped up on the couch next to the merc and lay down.

Watching as the dog made himself comfortable on the cushion beside himself, he slowly holstered his gun. "How's he doin?" He asked changing the subject, as he returned his gaze to the now confident archer.

"He'll be fine as far as I know." Clint responded as he took great care as to not cut himself on the arrow's sharp tip.

Wade stood up and turned to face the window's of the tower, which of course had none other than a picturesque city skyline view. Dawn was beginning to break. "As far as you know? I don't buy it."

Clint stopped picking his nails with the arrow and placed it back in his quiver. "You don't really have much of a choice."

"Wanna bet?" Wade said in a playfully sinister tone as he turned to face Hawkeye, but the archer didn't even flinch.

"Threaten me all you like Wade, but the simple truth is..." Clint paused as he stood up. "I already told you everything I know downstairs." Clint stretched as he began to walk towards a hallway. Lucky jumped off the couch and was quick to follow him.

The merc couldn't believe what he had just heard. Hawkeye had to be playing him for a chump. After everything that happened last night, and what he had heard, he just knew there had to be more. "Wait a minute...you can't be serious. Where is he?"

"Home. Like you should be. Either way..." Stopping and looking back at Wade from the hallway, "We are all watching out for him. After you talk with him about last night, you should come see me again." Clint yawned deeply as he turned and began walking down the hall, until Wade couldn't see him or the golden haired dog.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Peter sighed weakly as he pulled his keys from his pocket. His body ached and he find even the most tedious of tasks to be overwhelming at times. He struggled with holding his groceries in one arm as he tried to select the corresponding key to his apartment with his free hand.

Just as he finally obtained the right one, it was just his luck, that his grip should fail him. He could only watch in defeat as his keys tumbled to the floor. "Ugh...you gotta be--"

"Need a hand?" Asked a familiar voice.

Peter looked up to see that his neighbor was standing just outside his own door with a warm smile that showed a hint of concern. "Uh, oh...hi Mr... Murdock --"

"Please, call me Matt. We've known each other far too long to continue with those kinds of formalities."

Peter blushed embarrassed by his situation. He was just glad that his neighbor happened to be blind, so that there was no way he could see how unwell he looked.

It actually made it easier to come and go, with the occasional injuries he had. No questions asked. Still it was kind of intimidating being next door neighbors with someone like Matthew Murdock.

He was tall, fit and muscular, and despite being blind, he was always well groomed. Not to mention his wardrobe. I guess that is to be expected from a lawyer though.

"Peter, are you alright?" Matt asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh! Ye- yeah, no, I'm fine Mr... Uh...I mean Matt. Just a little tired. Long week, ya know?" Peter rambled, tripping over his words. Why did he always have to get tongue tied around his neighbor? It was mortifying...and it only caused his blush to deepen.

Matt walked over to Peter, lightly tapping the ground with his cane until he was right in front of the brunette. "Let me?" Matt asked holding his arm's out after.

Peter stared at Matt for a moment dumbfounded and stunned by his approach. Matt gave a slight chuckle before speaking, "The bags? I'll hold them so you can open your door. I'd get the keys for you, but..."

"Oh my God! Right! No! Here!" Peter practically shoved the bags into Matt's hands as he quickly bent over to grab his keys. Matt just smirked at his flustered actions and rantings, and tried not to laugh as Peter finally opened the door to his apartment.

The brunette couldn't get into his apartment fast enough. The second the door was unlocked he was against the door pushing as the locking mechanism had clicked. "Peter, are you sure everything is alright? You seem a little...tense."

"Oh! No, I'm sure. It's just...heh, I haven't exactly been feeling all that well lately." Peter sighed and took a deep breath. He needed to get a grip, but for some reason in the typical Parker fashion, he always has to make a complete goof of himself.

That's when he noticed that Matt look more concerned than amused. "Really I'll be fine though. Just a little over exertion. Jameson has been ridding me pretty hard for new Spidey pics."

"Foggy told me about the pictures you take. He says you get some pretty amazing angles. I'm thinking maybe you should take it easy for a while. I know a lot who don't think too much of the blind but, our hearing is impeccable. Please don't take offense to this Peter but, you sound awful. I think it might do you some good to get some rest."

Peter's shoulders slumped. "Unbelievable..." Peter mumbled under his breath. Peter carefully took his groceries from Matt and carried them to the kitchen counter, while Matt stood in the open doorway. "Thanks Matt, your probably right. Maybe I could use a couple days off." Peter walked back to his door and Matt gave him a relieved smile. He nodded and turned, making his way back to his own apartment. Peter watched him as he walked away waiting a moment before closing the door and locking it. "Smooth Parker...real smooth...so bad at lying now that even a blind man can see." Peter sighed deeply and walked away from the door to manage his bags.

"kid, you are fooling yourself if you ever thought you were a convincing liar." Sounded another familiar voice.

Peter stopped putting away the groceries to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Hawkeye...I thought we agreed you wouldn't tamper with my communicator anymore."

"I didn't...I just tagged you with a 2-way receiver, before you left the tower." Clint responded.

Peter groaned as he searched himself for the bug. Once finding it he held it out in front of him in the center of his palm. "Do I really have to ask?"

"I just needed to make sure you got home alright..."

Peter raised an eyebrow, rolling his eyes. "And...?"

"Well of course you know, Tony asked me to..."

"This is a serious invasion of privacy guys." Peter replied.

"Yeah, we obviously care more about your well being than your awkward social interactions." Peter blushed a deep shade of pink, and was about to offer his input when Clint cut him off. "Look, your an Avenger now. You don't have to go solo anymore. Don't even bring up Wade because he works under his own morality. We both know he isn't someone that you should be relying on."

"He got me to the tower, and as far as I know he didn't unmask me. Seems more reliable than you guys had originally assumed."

Clint was silent for a few moments. Finally there was a sigh. "I don't get you kid. Not to say that I haven't seen some of Deadpool's humanity, just...in your condition. Look, don't you think you should be with a team you know you can rely on?"

"Hawkeye...we tried that. Tony literally tried to distract me so I was never in danger. Cap always had you guys covering me like a human shield. Everyone walks on eggshells around me like I'm going to fall apart at the slightest tremble. I just can't live like that. I'm not going to stop being Spider-man, just because of this mess. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to be alone. You know... as is my right as I pay rent and all." Peter smashed the bug in his grip and resumed putting away his groceries.

Clint shut off the COM-link now only relaying a static buzz. "Satisfied? You know... I'd expect this from Stark or Fury, but you? Heh." He offered with arrogance as he turned to Cap.

"You know I wouldn't have asked unless it seemed absolutely necessary. This is more than being over protective Hawkeye." Cap replied uncrossing his arms with a stern look.

"Right...well do me a favor. Next time ask Nat. S'more her style."Clint huffed as he propped his feet up on the coffee table as he tried to meld with the sofa. Lucky lay his head on Clint's lap and blinked but continued to keep his eyes trained on the Cap.

"Clint, you were and still are the only one who might have a chance of convincing him. You're also the only one who's barely tried."

"He isn't going to stop helping people Cap. None of us would if we were still able. If anything he reminds me of a young you." Clint said with a smirk. 

Steve's eyes widened at that realization. Remembering how the army had turned him away at first due to medical reasons. Then he couldn't help but, let out a soft chuckle. "You know...Tony won't be so easily convinced."

He finally replied with a sincere smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys, I hope to have chapter 5 out for you guys to enjoy soon. AND before anyone says anything, yes our Super Bros will finally have the talk we've been waiting on. Erm...well not "THE talk", but a talk that has been setup due to the past few chapters. Stay tuned ~Squeek


	5. Chapter 5: Super Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night. Not much else be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I know a few of you have wanted me to continue this fic. I have been dealing with quite a bit lately and this includes the passing of my Grandma and the extra care for my Grandpa who she left behind. Sorry for taking so long but please enjoy the new chapter.

(What if he doesn't show?)

"Then we go without him." 

[Don't think he would appreciate that too much.]

"Well then he should have showed." Wade huffed and pouted childishly.

(Ha! Yeah! That'll show em.)

[The only thing it will show him is that we have nothing better to do than make feeble attempts to make him jealous.]

"..." Wade looked around again. "Heh, well he should be."

Turning around the merc took a deep breath before peering up towards the bright neon lights of the Movie theatre. 

(Aw man...I just remembered it was his turn to pay for snacks.)

"Ugh! That's right...and my piggy bank was practically empty today." Wade pulled his wallet out of his jean pocket. " Oh well, I wasn't exactly in the mood for munchies anyway." he muttered to himself as he pulled out just enough for his ticket.

(oh Oh! Can we watch the new animated one!?)

"Uh..."

[The one with all the cute animals and their secret lives? I was curious about that one.]

(No! The one with the famous wrestler. That's gotta be good if he's voice acting for it.)

"Guys...no. We aren't watching that. Obviously we gotta check out the new Independence Day."

(Ew no! It got a total trash review on rotten tomatoes.)

As he reached the ticket window the merc was still in a heated debate over what to watch.

"Sir what movie have you decided on? There are other people in line." 

"You know kid... you should really try to mellow out. It does wonders for the skin". Wade replied after taking in the site of the teen employee. 

The teen scoffed and rolled his eyes and before Wade could insult him further someone slapped a 20$ bill on the counter taking him by surprise.

"Two for the Tyler Perry movie please." 

"Webs! You made it after all." Wade said in a girlish tone of excitement. "And you want to watch a cross dressing comedy?"

The cashier handed Pete the tickets and change and he couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, sorry I'm late." he quickly rushed Wade out of the line and into the lobby. It wouldn't be the first time they were asked to leave because of Wade's mouth.

Wade let out an excited squeal. "Let's go get snacks!" Said the merc as he grabbed Pete by his hoodie sleeve and dragged him to the concession stand. 

"Hey! Watch it, this ones new!" Peter said with a light chuckle.

"Well excuse me Mr.big shot. I wasn't aware we were to wear our Sunday best." Wade mocked.

Peter lightly pushed Wade. "Shut up.'' 

Wade smiled and continued on like they normally do on days like this. It had become a weekly routine that Wade had grown to rely on. 

So much so that people didn't pay no mind to the fact that they both wore there masks with civilian clothes anymore. Sure there were a few who did but, not nearly as many if they were both in full costume.

Given recent events Wade really wasn't sure if the web slinger would show. 

[So are we gonna ask?] Wade rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at Spidey who was currently pointing at the menu and ordering.

"I don't know about that." Wade muttered under his breath. 

(Don't wuss out now. Don't you want to know what's going on with Webs?)

"Well..." Sighing he brought his hands before himself. His scars were particularly irritated today ."No...I'm not so sure I wanna know."

"What was that?" Asked the Web-slinger as he handed the merc his popcorn. "Don't tell me you're talking to yourself again."

([Busted])

Wade flustered as he held the popcorn in one arm and quickly tucked his other hand into his hoodie pocket. ''Huh, oh yeah. I guess so."

"Uh..."Spidey looked at his watch. "Everything... uh cool? I mean the movie is about to start and...if you--"

(Dude... awkward much.)

[Better think of something quick or back to riding solo on your days off.]

"Yeah! No! We're cool Webs. I just-- I just uh was wondering what took you today. Usually you're here early." 

The spider themed hero shifted awkwardly in embarrassment. "0h...right. Well you see. Today is the first day I tried web slinging again. Guess I still am not quite ready for that yet. I kind of had to walk here to make sure I still had enough for snacks tonight."

[Wow it took that much out of him. After two days and he still hasn't fully recovered.]

(That or he is only going to get worse. What if he can't fight bad guys with us anymore!?)

Wade suddenly let out a booming laugh that took Spidey by surprise."Well not everyone has a super charged healing factor. I just hope that doesn't become a new excuse to get outta Super bro detail. "

Spidey gave a nervous laugh feeling more embarrassed than before.

"Come on web head. Movie's starting." Wade put an arm around his shoulders and guided him to their room. As they made their way there all Wade could think about was whether or not his friend was really going to be okay. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the movie let out Peter just got out of line at the concession stand. A fresh hot refill of popcorn in hand he turns around to see Wade spacing out for the umpteenth time tonight. Pete sighs shaking his head. Walking up to Wade he was about to reach out and touch his shoulder when a twinge of pain shot through his left arm. "Ngh!" He took in a sharp breath of air and as fast as it came the pain also passed."Uh...hm... " Peter held his hand up over his chest and then looked down realizing he'd dropped the popcorn. His eyes followed the trail of spilled snack to a pair of familiar boots. "Uh!" looking up quickly his masked eyes meet Deadpool's. 

Peter expected a barrage of questions. An urgent show of concern. Mixed emotions about him being Spider-man. Anything really. Anything was better than the merc just staring at him. Had this happened around any other Hero he would be on his way to see Banner by now.

Peter swallowed hard, realizing the ever growing tension of the current moment. He needed to say something. DO something, but he couldn't process a proper reaction or thought.

Out of the blue, Wade just blurts out. "Damn... so much for after Movie popcorn. What a waste."

" Wha- -what? " Peter mumbled barely able to process what was going on.

The merc simply shrugged and repeated," So much for after movie popcorn. Sucks... stuff makes for a good late night snack in front of the 'ol boob-tube.

Peter was at a loss for words. Either Deadpool didn't notice or he was avoiding the problem all together. Still this shouldn't bother Peter but ,he couldn't shake the feeling something had been off with the merc all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come please be patient. Love y'all!


	6. Chapter 6 : Who's Team are You On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt Murdock has been a good friend to Peter on the sidelines for long enough. With the pressure ever growing around the young hero Matt feels there must be more he can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sup guys , It has occured to me that reading past notes I let some stuff get left out last chapter. Guess that's what happens when You go missing and leave a half written draft for so long. Don't worry too much about that though guys we'll get there. Til then enjoy the new setup.

" Peter, you are being understandably rational about all this. Still I can't help but feel as though you are giving up. "

Peter ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. " I guess honestly it's just been a long time coming and I accept it."

Matt smirked ," You know I think that is the most honest you have been with me lately. "

Peter blushed and chuckled. " Well I was fooling myself if I thought I could still afford this place on what J.J. pays me ."

" Still I can't believe you're moving out. Foggy and I are gonna miss seeing you around here. Or in my case, hearing you. Where will you go from here?" Matt asked smoothly changing the topic.

" AVENGERS Tower -- " Peter facepalmed realizing his mistake.

Matt still had his normal cool smile," How'd you pull that off its no wonder you're so calm about all this."

" Oh well you see I worked out an internship with Mr. Stark a while back and it seems he's okay with continuing it. The tower is just . . one of those perks. " Gosh Peter just had such a big mouth sometimes.

"Well in that case I don't think I will try and pressure you to stay. Chances like these don't come around too often and it sounds like you are going to be in good hands now."

Peter cringed when he realised just how smothered he was going to feel again. " Yeah ... well … yeah ... Hey Matt I gotta fly, I am meeting up with a friend for lunch ."

Matt waved Peter off, " Always busy meeting someone or doing something. Thought we agreed you would get more rest."

" Yeah well turns out life won't cut me some slack. Chat later Matt." Peter yelled over his shoulder as he ran down the hallway.

When Peter was well out of site Matt frowned and pulled out his cell and was about to dial but. suddenly stopped. " You are quite adept at what you do but, nothing can conceal the beat of your heart.. Natasha."

" It wasn't you that I was hiding from... " Nat replied as she dropped in front of him from the ventilation system. " Be glad for that or you never would have seen me coming... "

Matt crossed his arms, " What are you doing here Widow?"

" I wanted to get your assessment personally."

" You put me in a situation when you show up like this." Matt said drawing along the conversation.

Nat smirked," Don't worry he won't be back for a while. I made sure of that. "

Matt glanced down the hallway and sighed before caving. " Alright, what do you need to know. "

" I need to know if you noticed any irregularities in his heart. Not the normal stuff I mean something truly concerning. The kind of thing only you might notice ."

Matt seemed shaken by the question and he knew Widow would notice if he held back. " I guess Tony isn't as well versed on Pete's condition as you led me to believe. "

Natasha said nothing and waited for the requested information.

" Peter has multiple moments throughout the night and day where he has stutters in his heart beat consistent with what sounds to me like micro heart attacks. They only last a second or two but the pain is enough to knock the wind out of him. "

Nat turned with a flat toned "Thanks." Before she could leave Matt grabbed her by the wrist. She turned to him and calmly said" If you want to be able to continue reading brail with that hand you would be much wiser about who you grab with it."

Matt glared," I'm not a spy. I need to know if any of this is actually helping him."

Nat snatched her wrist from him. " You really want to help Peter? " Matt gave her a stern look of determination. " I know what you can do and honestly ... I think you might just be the key to one of our problems. " " What problem can Peter possibly cause in this condition ?" Nat smirked " His choice in friends." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade sighed staring at the ceiling of his tattered apartment. " Do you guys think that our pizza is running a bit later than usual?"

(What?)

[We didn't order any food.]

"We didn't?"

(Seems like a good idea though. We should get food.)

Wade pulled his cell phone out of between the couch cushions he was laying on and looked at the home screen. The screen showed a pic of him free falling off a building and Spidey is right behind him ready to save the day .

(Awe weak dude, still no meet up locations with Webs.)

[So much for Super Bro detail.]

"Relax guys, he'll contact us when he's good and healthy."

[Ready.]

"Huh?"

(Ready for what?)

[ When he's good and 'ready'.]

"Yeah, what'd I say?" Suddenly the merc heard his window slide open and his heart skipped a beat. "Webs!"

" No Deadpool ... sorry to disappoint. " Daredevil replied with a smirk.

Wade's eyes widen, " Been a while since you last beat me senseless, what'd I do to warrent a visit from you of all super dummies? "

" Spider-man " Daredevil replied.

Wade sat up right on the couch. "Great! Just what I need another Super Hero telling me who I can and can't hang with. Well guess what?! I --"

" I want to join your team. "

Deadpool stared quietly at Daredevil , before mumbling to himself. " Dude ... did he?"

[( Team Red! )]

" Hate to be the one to tell ya this DD , but there is no team here. Just me, myself and I." Deadpool finally responded.

" I can tell you what the Avenger's don't want you to know Wade. I can tell you what's wrong with Spider-man."

" What? Are you #@*$ing serious? Does everyone know?" Yelled the merc.

" Wade! " Daredevil yelled. " Focus, this is serious."

The merc sighed and turned away from Daredevil. " You think I don't know that?" Wade muttered under his breath. " How do you even know Spidey will show?"

" Because I have been close enough to monitor his condition. He's coming as we speak. Do we have a deal?" Matt asked hearing Spider-man's web strike the building.

Wade shrugged and turned back to face Daredevil. " You're sure you can keep up with us?" And they both smirked at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right guys. It's team Red time. Not to mention suddenly Spidey is feeling much better. More on that next chapter. Thanks for your patience and I hope you continue to enjoy.


End file.
